La Calida Noche
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Una noche de trabajo intenso, bajo el soocante clima te hacen detestar todo al llegar a tu hogar, lo único que deseas es mandar todo a la mierda o ¿tal vez no?


Bien el titulo de este fict es en memoria la titulo de un libro que Leia La calida Noche de John Ball la tematica es por entero diferente peor aquel libro me encanto, por otroa parte este es un nuevo genero o una nueva situacion un Lemmon o intento de XD asi que espero les guste advertidos, por otr aparte los personaje sde Beyblade no me petenecen eso todos lo sabemos pero de igual forma lo reitero.

El personajeprincipal es Kai y pues espero no les moleste (y aun si asi fuera) el uso de un Oc en todo caso pueden adaptarlo a su gusto.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**La Calida Noche**

_Sube la temperatura a la par de mis sentidos_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ella estaba acostada en su recamara, el sofocante calor le obligo usar un sencillo camisón, que para esas horas de la madrugada estaba aun más arriba de lo que era su talle. Abrazaba su almohada soñando pacíficamente; anhelando constante el roce de _su_ aliento con el centro de su alma, y tras un suspiro ahogado su rítmica respiración regreso a su pauta.

El estaba cansado había tenido que salir muy tarde del trabajo. Y llegar de madrugada nunca era placentero, el calor del ambiente lo abochornaba y con fastidio retiro su corbata, pisaba hoscamente tratando de desquitar su mal humor con el suelo; frunció el ceño y trató de inhalar profundamente, no deseaba despertarla. Y un último bufido escapo de sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y la camisa medio puesta, dio el primer paso en la recamara.

-pero si dios no es tan malo como parece…-_y en su rostro apareció una ladina sonrisa_-con placer vuelvo a llegar de madrugada-_siguió su hilo de pensamientos a media voz tras ver con placer las bragas azules que resaltaban a su vista_

Y es que no le podía pedir nada más a la vida. Juraba no blasfemar en contra del enfermizo calor-_claro que lo segaría haciendo, pero por el momento, lo negaría_- sofocante del que estuvo renegando hasta hacia exactos tres minutos, mismos en los cuales su mirada no pudo despegarse de las formas femeninas que tenía ante sí. Bendecía a los dioses por crearla, agradecía a los demonios por la bendita lámpara que le permitía observarla; y en verdad que estaba incluso tentado de besar a Bryan por la gracia de habérsela presentado…

-"aunque en el momento te odiase"-_y una satírica sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se quito por entero la corbata que lanzo a algún lugar, corrió un tanto una de las cortinas para que fuese la luna quien la bañara con su luz y así lograr ver sus largas piernas torneadas, su redondo trasero mirando al techo, sus delicados brazos rodear la almohada y su cabello desbordar por la almohada y…_-dios le comprare mas camisones como ese… o más cortos

Su cuerpo no tardo en encenderse a la par del ambiente, y su _amigo_ reclamaba atención. Sus ojos se llenaron de deseo y no supo en qué momento pero su cinturón salió a volar.

Sus pantalones se escurrieron en el camino. El exceso de ropa dejo de ser problema cuando ya se encontraba escalando la cama cual pantera, _sigiloso, elegante e hipnotizante._ Apoyo todo su peso en una de sus manos y sus rodillas; de ahí, prosiguió a sentarse sin tocar a la chica que tenía entre sus piernas, y sin más decoro que una sonrisa, procedió a retirar la prenda faltante para llegar a su gloria.

-bendito sea tu pesado sueño-_y lanzo la prenda a algún sitio, igual ella se veía tan mona con ese corto comisión que no pudo más que dejar por primera vez en un tiempo dar rienda a su perversión_-mi pequeña angelita

Y así fue como el termino por jugar con la suave piel bajo su tacto dirigiéndose de a poco a la cueva del placer, estimulando la zona para de una sola estocada adentrarse en ese sublime cuerpo, un gemido se dejo escuchar a la par de una queja unos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía concordar si era sueño o realidad y despertar de golpe de aquella manera resultaba erótico y extraño a la par, dolía debido a la falta de anticipación, más que nada debido a la ausencia del previo juego, y sin embargo era tan embriagadora aquella sensación que no hacía más que dejarse llevar.

-OH por dios Kai-_se entrecorto de nueva cuenta su voz y su respiración se pauso_-esta mmm au bien pero hmm

-calla angelita solo disfruta

-hmp-_trato de sonar enojada pero era casi imposible, opto por apoyarse en los codos y reacomodarse, cosa que su consorte acepto gustoso pues ahora una de las manos que se aferraba con fiereza a las caderas de la chica mientras la otra podía navegar libremente por toda su anatomía deteniéndose en sus senos, para así masajearlos a gusto_-oh… dios Kai…

-gatita-_pronuncio mientras mordía entre su cuello y hombro provocando un nuevo estremecimiento_

Y el tiempo paso sin siquiera notarlo, concluido el acto y sin nada de por medio -_más que el ligero camisón que tanta dicha trajo_- se abrazaron y él no dudo en enredar de nueva cuenta sus cuerpos, atraerla hacia sí, respirar su aroma, jugar con su cabello, besarla incesantemente y lo que menos podía era quitar esa **socarrona sonrisa** del rostro.

-eres un niño malo-_hiso un puchero contra el pecho de su consorte_-y sobre el hecho te burlas  
-dijiste que no había poder humano capaz de levantarte de madrugada-_y tras sentir como se crispaba continuo_-y de hacerlo tu humor seria pésimo-_ella trato de refutar y fue acallada por un nuevo dialogo_-y mira tú dicha-_y volvió a recorrer el menudo cuerpo logrando que se ruborizara por entero_-y al parecer –_murmuro sobre el oído de su chica_-mi castigo-_mordió su lóbulo y lamio la orilla de su oído_-se releva  
-¡eres odioso!  
-No. Solo perfecto  
-hmp, desgraciadamente si…

Cada vez se aferraba mas a él, se cobijaba en sus brazos y cedía a sus deseos. Era imposible negarse, aunque ciertamente ella también podía jugar de la misma manera; ya la próxima seria su venganza, sería su deseo el que dominara. Pero por ahora Kai prestaba su pecho para ser su almohada, su respiración su nana.

Mientras ella volvía de a poco al mundo de los sueños de la mejor manera.

-solo… hm ten más cuidado…

-si mi angelita, mañana vamos por un chocolate-_sintió como sonreía_-"y un chocolate lo arregla todo… o casi…"

Su relación era sencilla, estaban para el otro sin importar nada, había libertad y comprensión, había amor desbordante e inicios de cursilería, frialdad en momentos de necedad, juegos y retos; como si su amor no fuese más que una buena forma de alcanzar cual niños **la felicidad**.

Así eran ellos, complicados y sencillos, solo deseaban paz. El encontró armonía, y mucho más que eso… pensar en el inicio resultaba irónico **solo importaba el ahora**, sin intrigas y con celos esporádicos ¿qué más se podía pedir? Solo hacían lo que querían y cuando lo querían; irse a explorar las catacumbas, o viajar por mar a una insólita isla, recorrer el mundo o simplemente practicar o hacer el amor.

**Cada día una nueva aventura.**

**

* * *

**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*

**Hola espero les haya gustado y estaré m****uy feliz de recibir sus comentarios; y que decir, esta era una idea que me llevaba rondando la cabeza años, así que de una vez por todas opte por escribirla por mis propias manos y ver el resultado. **

**Es increíble ver la evolución de una idea a una realidad.**

**Maldicion no me deja acomodarlo a mi gusto asi que ustedes habran de disculparme u.ú*****


End file.
